


Picking Me Up When I Am Down

by KTKuma



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Getting Together, I just had the really cute thought of Ryan picking Lindsay up, So That's What This Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: Ryan always seems to be picking Lindsay up.  And to be honest, Lindsay quite likes it when he does.
(5 times Ryan picked Lindsay up, and 1 time Lindsay (tried) to pick Ryan up)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've recently discovered I like this ship... and this idea just came to me, so I decided to quickly write something, because... I can.
> 
> Also it's 5 and 1, which I've never written before, so that's a new thing, too.

1

Lindsay definitely wasn’t the most coordinated person.  Sure she was able bodied and could stand on her own two feet and walk on her own… but sometimes she’d be walking and then she’d be on her ass.  She didn’t know how it happened, but it just would.

And maybe it wasn’t the best idea to carry a container of homemade cupcakes in one hand and a box of homemade cookies in the other when it was a particularly icy day.  She was very careful to look where she was walking, but she was easily distracted.  Especially when she decided that she needed to try her best to wave at Ryan who had just stepped out of his own car.

She looked away from the ground and at her very next step, her foot slid out from under her and she was down on her ass.

“Shit, Lindsay, are you ok?!” Ryan carefully weaved his way between cars and patches of ice over to Lindsay, whose pride and baked goods were more hurt than her butt.  She carefully opened the containers and groaned at the smeared frosting and crumbled cookies.  “I’m fine, but these are ruined… they looked so _nice_ , too…”

Ryan squatted down beside her and surveyed the damaged baked goods.  “They’re still edible, though, aren’t they?  I’m sure smeared frosting and cookie pieces will taste just as good.  Come on, let me help you up.”  Ryan stood up and offered a hand to Lindsay to pick her up.

She sighed and took the offered hand.  It was rough trying to find sure enough footing to actually get picked up.  And when she was finally up, she slid ever so gently into Ryan.  She was shocked by the way her heart slightly sped up, and then shocked by how her instincts told her to wrap her arms around his middle.  Even more when she actually did it.  “Just… trying not to fall again.”  Did it sound as much like she was trying to convince herself as she thought it did?

Apparently not, because Ryan just chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  “That’s fine.  Why don’t you grab the cupcakes, I can grab these cookies, and we’ll try to get out of his death trap of ice together.”

 

2

The next time was for a video – a Million Dollars, but… shoot.  It was another Achievement Hunter takeover, and Jack had had the great idea of ‘every time you want to go to a movie, you have to go with a friend and sit on their shoulders to try and get one ticket.’  And of course, Lindsay had been paired with Ryan.  She quietly apologized for her size as Ryan lowered himself so she could climb onto his shoulders.

“You don’t need to apologize, Lindsay, you’re fine.”  His broad hands grasped at her legs as he hoisted her up like it was nothing.  “See?” Lindsay was glad she was so high up so he couldn’t see her blush.  And with being on his shoulders, there was nothing to grab onto, so she could get away with idly running her fingers through his hair.

“Having fun up there?”

“You.  It’s like I’m on top of the world.”

 

3

“Lindsay, we need you to get up.”

Lindsay screwed her eyes shut and kicked her legs up so that she was lounging over the full length of the couch.

“Don’t you have real work to do?”

“Just Off Topic.”

“… Then shouldn’t you be heading over to broadcast?”

Lindsay crossed her arms, “I don’t wanna.  I got a couple minutes.”

Ryan sighed, “Come on, now.” He stooped down and slid his arms behind Lindsay’s knees and the small of her back, picking her up.  She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on, for fear that she’d be too heavy for him.

But he carried her.  Lindsay didn’t know why she was worried about, Ryan had picked her up a few times before, why was she so worried about it?  It didn’t even seem like it was any effort as he brought her outside of the building.

“I’m sure we would get shit if I carried you all the way to broadcast like that.”

“What does it matter?” Lindsay didn’t even realize she still had an arm around his neck.

 

4

“You didn’t have to walk me to my door, I’m a big girl.” _What are you saying, obviously you want him to walk you to your door!  Damn your sarcasm._   Lindsay fought with herself internally about whether this date had been a good idea.  Sure, they had a really good time, and they seemed to click really well.  Sure, they seemed to have chemistry, and Ryan seemed really into her, and the way he looked at her would make her heart speed up.  But they were coworkers, should they really be doing this?

And part of Lindsay wanted this rebellion against the traditional gender roles to show her independence, but it also helped her to keep things light incase Ryan… in case Ryan wasn’t as into her as she was into him.

“I know I didn’t have to… but I wanted to.  Let’s just say that it’s my Georgia boy coming out.”

Lindsay hoped she didn’t visibly deflate at that.  “ _Just_ your Georgia boy?” God, she had it hard.

“Well… that and… I really hoped I could do this:” Ryan placed a hand on the back of Lindsay’s neck and pulled her close to him to connect their lips.  It was brief and nothing more than a press of lips before Ryan pulled away, giving Lindsay a chance to say no.  But Lindsay was very quick in her decision.  And her decision was that Ryan just opened the floodgates.

Lindsay pressed as close to Ryan as she could and wrapped her arms around his neck, slipping her fingers in to his hair to draw their lips back together with a fierce intensity.  She had held her affections back for so long, and now that she could finally let them out… she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to stop.

But alas, their lips parted, but they remained wrapped up together.

“So I guess… you’re still cool with all of this?”

Lindsay laughed out loud, probably far louder than her neighbors in her building would’ve liked, but she didn’t care.  “Yes, Ryan, I’m cool with this.  More than.”

Ryan laughed and kissed her nose before wrapping his arms around Lindsay’s waist to pick her up and twirling around.

 

5

Lindsay quite liked kissing Ryan.  After their first date together, she stole as many kisses as she could when they were together... even at the office.  She was far more careful there, not wanting anyone to find out.  They weren’t exactly sure about how certain this was, and they wanted to feel things out before going public.

Though, their third date was going very well, judging by the way that they were clinging to each other right inside Ryan’s apartment.  He had invited her in, and the moment the door was closed, Lindsay had pushed him up against the wall.  And Ryan was more than willing to reciprocate.  He slid his fingers into her hair and angled her head to deepen their kiss.  Lindsay nearly melted against him as he pressed his tongue past her lips.

Ryan ran his hands down Lindsay’s sides, over her hips before teasing at the hem of her dress.  He struggled with not just taking her to bed.  Though, she was nearly asking him to, as she clung to him and lifted her leg to wrap around his.  And with that, he was emboldened to run his hands over her bare thighs to catch behind her knees.  He broke the kiss for a brief second to hoist her up before he pressed her against the wall and they locked their lips again.

“I think it is-“ Ryan broke the kiss, chuckling breathily as Lindsay whined and tried to reclaim them, “I think it is safe to say that you are staying the night?”

Lindsay rolled her eyes, “ _Yes_.”

 

+1

Lindsay woke up in Ryan’s arms, and she hadn’t felt so comfortable before.  His large arms were holding her close against his broad chest, and she nuzzled even closer into him, pressing a kiss to whatever part of his skin she could reach.

“You having fun?” Ryan’s voice reverberated throughout his chest, followed by his glorious, deep laugh.

“I’m just cozy here.” Lindsay angled her face up and reached up to run her fingers over Ryan’s scratchy chin.  She giggled as he kissed the tip of her fingers before she could retract them.

“Well, then I’m sure you’re fine with staying here.” Ryan rolled over slightly, firmly wrapping his arms around his waist.

Lindsay pulled a face, “But we should take a shower… you should show me your shower.”  While Lindsay was more than fine with cuddling, and doing so naked was particularly fine, she could really feel herself sticking to Ryan, and that was not a fun feeling.

“But I don’t wanna.  You can if you want… if you want to leave me alone.”

Lindsay frowned and wiggled out of Ryan’s grip.  She sat up on her knees and grabbed at Ryan’s wrist.  “Come on with me.”

Ryan slid down under the covers even more, “Nah.”

Lindsay huffed and walked around to the other side of the bed.  She put her hands on her hips as she considered her possibilities.  She finally just steeled herself and wrapped her arms around Ryan’s middle and tried to lift him up off of the bed. 

The important word being _tried_.

She pulled him slightly up from the bed, and really confused the hell out of Ryan, before she had to let him fall back down, with her on top of him.

“What was that?”

“I was… trying to pick you up, like you always seem to do…”

“You really want to get into a tiny shower with me?”

Lindsay laughed and kissed Ryan’s cheek, “I don’t know, I was thinking we could have some more fun in the shower.”

Ryan’s eyes went wide, “Well, when you put it that way…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will make me love you forever. Every time I eat a warm cookie, I will think of you.
> 
> check me out on tumblr at [theloveandthestuff](http://theloveandthestuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
